Safety Blanket
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: Toris always knew he was Ivan's safe place. Something that could always help the violent nation calm down, no matter what. But he wasn't prepared for this. Beta'er needed fast! If no one votes on the poll, I'll be forced to make a horrid twist that will leave us both crying. So please HURRY.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Safety Blanket **

**Rating: M! *pumps fists* **

**Parings: Lithuania x Russia, Feliks x Toris, Others if requested. **

**Warnings: Rape, Torture (Maybe), and Yaoi. Its all because of Russia...mostly. **

**Summary: ****Toris always knew he was Ivan's safe place. Something that could always help the violent nation calm down, no matter what. But he wasn't prepared for this. **

**Other: This is my first Hetalia fan fic, I hope it's to your likings. Also it is not Beta'ed at all. It might be later.**

* * *

**Reno: Where's Røxie? **

**13:*sighs* She's had too much candy so she's in bed, sleeping the sugar off. **

**Toris:...Can I-I...? **

**13:*nods* Go ahead. **

**Toris:*disclaimer* R-røxanne dose not own t-this anime, if she d-did Russia would be less c-cruel...t-that's never going to happen-n. **

* * *

_**Act 1: Loyality **_

He opened his eyes hesitantly, vision bleary and unfocused. He lifted his hand closer to his face, inspecting it with bright green eyes. Blood dried and flaked along the shallow ridges of his hands, spread outward like a red, crude spiderweb.

But it was ironic somehow because he was trapped, with no way out. Much like a fly in a web. He was the fly, Ivan the spider. He didn't need a constant reminder of his place in this cruel world.

Ivan had lashed out at him again, in a drunken fit of blind rage. Using a small finely crafted dagger, and a unidentified drug, Ivan made quick work of the Lithuanian.

Toris winced as a hot, shooting pain shot up his spine stopping him from sitting up with out complications. He sat down on the edge of the bed, red satin sheets pooled around his waist covering him up.

Tears bitterly stung his eyes like a potent poison. He was worthless, Not even being able to protect himself. Pathetic. Weak.

A muffled squeak alerted him that he had company. Looking behind him he saw his brother Latvia, meekly peaking around the corner of the bedroom door.

His brothers shoulders were hunched stiffly, blue eyes trailed slowly along the older Baltic states naked, scar filled back, tinged with horror.

" B-brother...?" he breathed out, trembling a little with fear.

Toris felt the need to dismiss his brother without saying a word, but even thinking about it painfully squeezed his heart.

So, putting on his best carefree smile he tried to reassure his brother that everything was fine. But he very well knew his brother wouldn't fall for it, it's happened already too many times before.

" I'm fine...Latvia, I just need to clean up." his voice wavered and cracked. It was evident that his voice was raw and hoarse, probably from screaming and begging.

" B-but..." Raivis protested, tone soft and fragile like glass. He quickly brought the tray that he was hiding from view, out from behind him. It was laden with juice, fruit, and wheat toast.

" R-russia wanted me to give you breakfast-t..." his eyes begged silently." P-please eat when r-ready." the timid nation sat the tray down beside his brother, and with a curt, polite bow left.

A few minutes after his brother left he gazed brokenly at his hand. A deep, angry scar started to form. Beneath all the blood a word was etched into the soft flesh of his hand.

Loyalty.

It was jagged and messily written. But the word was still clear. He was Ivan's. All his, and nothing else. Loyal to 'Mother' Russia, no one else. Not even his friend Poland.

_'I needn't worry, it will heal soon enough' _he thought with a frown. Nations healed twice as fast as a normal human could, everyone knew that. It was common sense.

Lithuania's eyes wondered dully to the plate of food his brother had given him.

He stared distantly at the food beside him, while his stomach rumbled with want, he promptly ignored it and made no move to eat from the tray.

He felt too sick to eat. Like something was devouring at his insides, progressively destroying the need to eat rapidly.

" You need to stop starving yourself, Da?" a childish voice drawled from across the room, chilling the air in the room in a matter of moments.

* * *

**Reno: Oh, so why'd she make another fic? **

**13: She really wanted to post something, cause right now she's having writers block. **

**Reno:*shakes his head* Of course she dose **

**13: She dose! **

**Reno: Suuuuuuure. **

* * *

_**Continue...?**  
_

_**R & R please!~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Safety Blanket**

**Rating: M! *pumps fists***

**Parings: Lithuania x Russia, Feliks x Toris, Others if requested.**

**Warnings: Rape, Torture (Maybe), and Yaoi. Its all because of Russia...mostly.**

**Summary: ****Toris always knew he was Ivan's safe place. Something that could always help the violent nation calm down, no matter what. But he wasn't prepared for this.**

**Other: This is my first Hetalia fan fic, I hope it's to your likings. Also it is not Beta'ed at all. It might be later. Also Dartboi-sempai will be helping with this story :3 plus I made a poll~ **

* * *

**Røxanne: Ugh. *shivers* **

**Toris: A-Ah! Are you ok-k? *turns pale* **

**Roxas: Dude relax, she just got off a sugar rush **

**Axel: Sucks for the fatas- *gets hit with a brick* **

**Røxanne: Prick. *dusts hand off* **

* * *

_**Act 2: Tease **_

Toris whipped his head to the right at the sound of the voice, locking eyes with Russia's. Some of his damp, sweaty bangs fell to hide his eyes. He had to try and stay strong. This was the man that he saved many times before, and the man he needed saved from as soon as possible.

The taller nation smiled softly.

" My Toris you need to eat, sooner or later..." said Ivan a little to sweetly. " or I will have to shove it down your throat, Da?" his tone was sharp and cold. Lithuania shivered.

" Y-yes...Russia sir," Toris tensed up, afraid to breath for a moment. Green eyes reflecting fear and uncertainty.

" Good boy." Russia cooed, lips curled in a haunting grin. He crept forward, and sat on the bed next to the tray which held a little space between him and his favorite Baltic state. The bed dipped down with his weight, making the purple juice in the glass ripple lightly against the cup.

Lithuania's breath hitched as Russia reached for a green grape, he watched Ivan carefully, anticipating something he wouldn't like at all too hit him straight on, full force. Instead, the Russian held the grape up to his trembling lips, gently tracing his lower lip with the said fruit.

" You need and will eat, da?" Russia said, as he added pressure to the others lips, popping the food into Toris's warm mouth when he hesitantly opened his parted lips ever so slightly.

As Toris bit down chewing slowly, a tiny trail of clear juice squeezed out the corner of his mouth. Ivan leaned forward catching Toris off guard and licked the juice off, tasting a bit of the sweet tart liquid and the Baltic states plump swollen lips. On reflex the Lithuanian shut his eyes tightly and fisted his hands in Russia's grey winter coat, waiting for it to start. Ivan purred in pleasure, crashing his lips onto Toris's just as a tear slipped from the Lithuanian's closed eyes.

A raw moan bubbled up Lithuania's throat, making him feel even worse than before, more broken. No, no, no! His mind screamed, he felt so weak, like every touch from Ivan drained his energy from him bit by bit. Leaving him out in the open, ready for the merciless attack to begin descending on him, body, mind, and soul.

" N-no..." he sobbed as Russia nipped playfully at his pulse, leaving a few deep angry bruises in his wake. The older male growled demandingly, nudging Toris with his teeth to allow him more access. Which was given quickly moments later.

Heat flowed through his veins as his boss's cool hands wandered up his stomach and abs, stroking and caressing every inch of him he had to offer. Then it just stopped, -he just stopped. A whine past his lips as Ivan sat up, taking his fingers with him. He felt dirty, was he actually wanting this? But- the food! It must have been...

" Y-you...my...food!" Toris gasped out, squirming uncomfortably as his body temperature rose to an almost unbearably level. Russia grinned, gripping the Lithinanian through his pants harshly, making him cry out in sheer hurt.

" If you want it, beg like the slut you are."

* * *

**Russia: Do you want some? *hands her a cup* **

**Røxanne: S-sure...*takes a sip* **

**Toris: Don't -**

**Røxanne: *spits it out* IT'S HOT CHOCOLATE! *drops the cup, screaming her head off* S-SO SWEET! **

**Russia: *smiles* Your welcome da? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Safety Blanket**

**Rating: M! *pumps fists***

**Parings: Lithuania x Russia, Feliks x Toris, Others if requested.**

**Warnings: Rape, Torture (Maybe), and Yaoi. Its all because of Russia...mostly.**

**Summary: ****Toris always knew he was Ivan's safe place. Something that could always help the violent nation calm down, no matter what. But he wasn't prepared for this.**

**Other: This is my first Hetalia fan fic, I hope it's to your likings. Also it is not Beta'ed at all. It might be later. Also Dartboi-sempai will be helping with this story :3 plus check out my poll you decide the ending~ **

* * *

**Roxas: Hey...**

**Reno: Your bad at entrances, you know that right?**

**Roxas:*hangs head* I know...**

**Russia: Roxanne dose not own hetalia, but she is one with mother Russia.**

**13: She is not!**

* * *

_**Act 3: Broken **_

It all came crashing down on him, twisting and pinching at his gut. Ivan played him again. And this time he wasn't so sure he could shrug it off for very long until he finally shattered entirely. Not being able to withstand or put his pieces back together again. Ever.

" W-why...?!" the Baltic managed to gasp out, gnawing his lip in pain.

The violet eyed nation's smile became twisted and wicked within seconds, flashing smooth clean teeth in a threat." You disobeyed me for the last time." he made it clear by digging his nails into the others exposed skin harshly.

" Ah!" Toris hissed, trying to pull away from the bigger nation's grip but to no avail. Tears of shame and fear prickled his eyes, he stopped struggling shortly after Ivan spoke and he hung his head submissively.

" I-I understand Russia sir, I will- "

A thick hand flew at him, connecting with his cheek. The force caused his head to snap to the right, his eyes widened in complete shock.

" Do not speak unless spoken too." the bigger nation spat hatefully at him.

Toris lowered his eyes and didn't reply back, Ivan grabbed his chin tilting it upwards so they could meet gazes.

" You will only speak and answer to me, not to your brothers or to the bastard Poland. If you do I will break you more until you need, want and crave only me, da?"

" Yes, Master Russia." his voice trembled a little, and the hopelessness in his chest made him ache inside and out. It felt like glass shards were ripping up his innards.

Russia let Toris's chin go and stood up from the bed, taking the tray they neglected before with him to the door. He turned and looked over his shoulder, the Lithuanian hadn't moved yet and seemed limp laying in the bed alone.

" I'm going to a meeting and taking Estonia and Latvia with me. When I get back, you will have cleaned this room. Later I will give you a bath, understand?"

Lithuania flinched when Ivan slammed the door after he didn't answer quickly enough. For a few moments he was afraid to move, like one more wrong step and everything He's built will burn down to the ground by one single flame of ignition. Toris bit back a raw sob that threatened to escape his closed throat. His green eyes seemed duller as they watered up, but nothing fell. He was filled with sorrow, it drowned him in thick, cold isolated waters.

His heart felt leaden, as he got up from bed and limped to the bathroom. As he grabbed clean bandages, his hands were unsteady and shook like he was cold. But in a way he was. Now a icy, empty shell of his former self never to heal or see light again. He faced the facts, he was broken just like Ivan had wanted.

And he could never be fixed.

**[ At the meeting ] **

" Hey, wasn't Lithuania suppose to be here today Russia-san?" asked Japan as everyone say down and talked a bit.

" Ah," Russia began," he has the stomach flu and couldn't come." the nation lied through his teeth, smiling while doing so.

" Really? He was just fine yesterday I saw him." intercepted America, who was sipping some soda through a bendy straw.

" I'm sure, he's fine."

What Russia didn't notice was that Estonia and Latvia were looking at him with fear, and rage in their eyes from across the room.

* * *

**Røxanne:* is passed out, drooling on her keyboard* **

**Russia: She said so herself **

**13: Your lieing! **

**Feliks: Like, you too are totally like, loud **

**Russia & 13: Stay out of this Poland! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Safety Blanket**

**Rating: M! *pumps fists***

**Parings: Lithuania x Russia, Feliks x Toris, Others if requested.**

**Warnings: Rape, Torture (Maybe), and Yaoi. Its all because of Russia...mostly.**

**Summary: ****Toris always knew he was Ivan's safe place. Something that could always help the violent nation calm down, no matter what. But he wasn't prepared for this.**

**Other: This is my first Hetalia fan fic, I hope it's to your likings. Also it is not Beta'ed at all. It might be later. Remember I have a poll you need to check out~ **

* * *

**Russia: Da? **

**13: No! **

**Russia: Da? **

**13: No! **

**Toris:...*is shaking* **

**Feliks: Like, whoa. They have been going at this for 2 weeks straight! **

* * *

_Act 4: The silent treatment _

A ring blared throughout the kitchen, startling the Lithuanian enough to make him jump and almost knock over the first aid kit he was currently searching through, to the floor.

" Who could that be..." he murmurmed in curiosity, walking out from the bathroom to the kichen, pace brisk even though he was in great pain.

Plucking the wailing phone off it's cradle, Toris brought it up his ear wincing as a loud voice spoke on the other end to him vigorously. Clearly uncaring about if he's gonna one day make his friend deaf in the ear.

" Liet! Is that like, totally, you?!" Poland asked. Toris's heart stopped beating for a moment and leaped up into his throat.

Poland frowned on the other end, someone picked up the phone but wasn't answering! And where was Liet?! Russia said he was at home sick...that lying bastard! " Like, hello?"

In fear of getting punished by Ivan, Toris slammed the phone down rudely, ending the call. The shaking came back again and shook his whole being down to the core. He was so afraid! Sliding down his knees Lithuania waited by the door for Russia and his brothers to return. All the while looking like a lost and obedient puppy, whose been put down to many times.

**[ The hall outside the meeting room]**

Poland just stood there in disbelief as the line went dead on him. What the hell was going on here! Looking over his shoulder he saw Russia approaching him. Slamming the small grey pay-phone back onto the wall, he glared at the Russian.

" Like, what the hell! I just called Liet and no one answered me and then they like, hung up!"

Ivan's cheery small smile slipped a little from his face, and anger flashed across his acidy purple eyes for a second. Then it disappeared under the taller nations perfect mask of sickly sweet.

" We have a new number, you must have called someone else, da?" He inquired softly, titling his head slightly looking like a innocent child.

Poland felt hot fury wash over him, and the next thing he knew was England and America pulled him off a black eyed Russia." You lying bastard!" he all but screamed.

" Dammit Poland get a hold of yourself!"

America yelled at the ditzy blonde, from Feliks left arm.

England was unusually quiet and didn't say a word to him, only he spoke to Russia in Russian, angrily. Not bating even one eye lash at Poland." Россия! Если я вижу, вы попадаете в еще один бой, я буду лично ..." the britain hissed. Dropping Poland's right arm, Arthur quickly ushered Russia to the bathroom.

( Russia! If I see you get in one more fight, I will personally...)

**[ Bathroom ]**

Great Britain leaned against a bathroom stall, watching Ivan in the mirror splash water onto his face to wash the blood off. The black eye was already swelling up. Purple, black, and blue made a ugly looking ring around the Russian's left eye.

" You deserved it git." the blonde growled, vivid green eyes narrowing.

Wiping his face dry with a towel, Russia looked at England through the mirror, eyes dark and serious." and why is that Англия?" he lifted a pale brow in raging contempt.

(England)

Pushing himself off the wall, the Brit sneered walking over to Russia, pointing at Ivan's chest, and poking him with every bitter word." You. Are. A. lying. Thieving. Conniving. Bastard."

" Then why are you helping me?" Ivan's words punctuated in the air heavily. Laced with fake amusement and a cruel undertone of hard spite.

" привести им надоело ваше дерьмо."

(cause I'm sick of your shit.)

Britain sighed, and left the bathroom, Russia in tow. He felt Ivan's hateful glare on him the entire way back to the hall. But he ignored him.

* * *

**Røxanne: 2 updates in a day! That's a new record, well for me anyway...**

**Toris: Y-you used g-google translator right-t? **

**Røxanne: Yep! I hope that's ok with everyone~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Safety Blanket**

**Rating: M! *pumps fists***

**Parings: Lithuania x Russia, Feliks x Toris, Others if requested.**

**Warnings: Rape, Torture (Maybe), and Yaoi. Its all because of Russia...mostly.**

**Summary: Toris always knew he was Ivan's safe place. Something that could always help the violent nation calm down, no matter what. But he wasn't prepared for this.**

**Other: This is my first Hetalia fan fic, I hope it's to your likings. Also it is not Beta'ed at all. It might be later. Remember** **I have a poll you need to check out~ **

* * *

**Røxanne: Yeah... This chapter is not the best... *hides behind Toris* ...**

**Toris: C-can you please stop h-hugging me? **

**Røxanne: No **

**Russia: Da? He is mone and I'll -**

**Røxanne: ! * hides instead behind Belarus* **

**Belarus: *Ignores the author and smlies at her brother* Marry me... Marry me... Marry me...**

**Russia: *Grabs his pipe* Back I say back! **

* * *

_Act 5: Bath _

The phone rang again, except Toris knew he should answer. It was Ivan.

"I cannot come home, something has come up at the meeting and everyone is staying the night." Toris nodded slowly.

"I-I understand Russia sir," he replied weakly, legs shaking a little. He went to say goodbye moments later, but was stopped by a cold chuckle.

"Don't hang up." Russia ordered, tone growing cruel yet playful."I want you to take a bath, while talking to me on the phone, giving me every detail. I need to make sure all my employees stay clean.~"

Lithuania's blood grew icy, and he couldn't help but protest."B-but Russia sir-r..."

"Are you disobeying me?!" Ivan snapped, his grip on the phone tightening ever so slightly.

"N-no! Russia sir, I'm sorry for sounding disobedient!" Toris quickly rushed out, the shaking came back again in full force, causing him to tremble horribly in his boots.

"That's what I thought. Now, strip for me." Russia purred.

Before Ivan began that sentence Lithuania was already sobbing quietly to himself, shirt and pants in hand. He walked into the bathroom, and took off his boxers with unstable hands.

"I-Im done s-sir..." he said softly, no fight left. It would be best to obey. He was still very sore from his last punishment for his disobedience last time.

"Good, now be sure to clean everywhere, Da?"

"H-hai-i.."

The Lithuanian ran the hot water and got in, getting a washcloth wet and soapy, he began scrubbing his torso wordlessly.

" ...N-nghh..."

Russia shivered on the other end, Toris was so sensitive he must have accidentally brushed up against a nipple.

He then heard Toris shift.

Toris's breathing grew shaky, and Ivan growled in pleasure."H-haa..." Lithuania whined, grimacing a bit in discomfort.

Lithuania must have rubbed on a bruise or scar...an injury he made... Ivan couldn't take the tightness in his pants anymore, so he unzipped his fly and grabbed ahold of his member. "Toris, prepare yourself..." he whispered the command to the other, holding the phone with his ear and shoulder while he stroked himself,"Scream my name..."

Closing his eyes tears slipped soundlessly out his shut eye lids, as he began to on the account of Russia's orders, prepare himself with two of his fingers."I-Ivan...!"

He didn't want this! This was to humiliating! He wasn't just some pet! He was a human being! Not a pawn...

Just lie back and think of something else...

_Poland._

"Felix..." it left his mouth before be could noctice. He was already so numb.

"... What?" Ivan whispered menacingly. His pleasure immediately faded into bitterness.

Toris stopped his fingers, realizing what he just said. His stomach lurched in fear. He couldn't move, his lips felt dry and leaden.

"You dare say his name in my presence!? Remember your place! You are mine, not his!" Ivan snarled on the other end.

Toris panicked.

"P-please Russia-sama! I beg-g of you to forgive me!" he pleaded. He only called Russia 'Master' when he broke or ran out of ideas and truly grew desperate. Ivan said nothing and a pang of uneasiness settled into the brunette's stomach like a hot coal. He sat there and waited, his hands already withdrawn from his ass.

"If you really want it, go and wait in your room until I get back. No bathroom breaks or going in the kitchen to eat until I come in and you greet me understood?" Russia added for good measure,"Think wisly. I will come home soon and let your brothers finish the rest of the meetings without me."

The russian hung up. No questioned asked.

Toris' eyes dulled once again and he quickly got cleaned, dressed, and went straight to his room and waited.

Russia got up from his chair, washed his hands and began packing for home. A grin found its way on his face before he could stop it. This was going to be fun...

Toris was such a good little pet sometimes. Ivan couldn't wait to teach him some manners and respect tonight. He would enjoy every last minute. The screams, the begging, the tears, the complete submission.

Everything.

Because last time he checked, Toris was all _his_ and not that girly polish bastard's.

* * *

_Hey... I won't diconturine this unless I get at least one more review. I'm sorry for the late update please don't be mad at me! :3 _


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Safety Blanket**

**Rating: M! *pumps fists***

**Parings: Lithuania x Russia, Feliks x Toris, Others if requested.**

**Warnings: Rape, Torture (Maybe), and Yaoi. Its all because of Russia...mostly.**

**Summary: Toris always knew he was Ivan's safe place. Something that could always help the violent nation calm down, no matter what. But he wasn't prepared for this.**

**Other: This is my first Hetalia fan fic, I hope it's to your likings. AND I REALLY NEED A BETA'ER IF IM GOING TO CONTINUE, PLUS NO ONE HAS VOTED ON THE POLL FOR THE END AND I REALLY NEED VOTES the poll will close... On July 18th. :3 I'm still looking for a beta'er in my spare time, so don't worry. **

* * *

**Thanks for all your support and stuff you guys it makes me super happy!**

**WindyCanon: I know, poor Lithy. Plus Russia is pretty mean most of the time, but you gotta love/hate him, right?**

**Hikari Arisawa: I'll continue. :3**

** .die: Thanks, and I'll continue it.**

**Hanamiyoko1: Yeah, the scenes might not be that graphic but they'll be there... Yup I'm not giving up now, and thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

_Act 6: Punishment...? _

The bedroom door creaked open and purple eyes sparkled happily in the dimly lit room, then narrowed like they always did in raging anger.

"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." was the first icy command.

He did just that.

**XxX**

His voice, strained and full of pain, echoed in his ears and around the room. The fresh lingering agony seeping into his raw, flayed skin burned and flared, causing his vocal cords to stretch under utterly unbearable conditions. Which was of being whipped repeatedly and having the wound cleaned afterward with a dirty rag and lukewarm water.

Toris whimpered and shivered as big, cold, rough hands caressed his red skin and the areas near it gently. A voice childishly murmuring in his ears somewhat soothing words that he knew had no true solid truth behind them at all.

"Shhh, my Toris... relax, it's all over..." Ivan cooed as if comforting a child after they had just scraped their knee and that it had gotten littered with dirt and grime from the gravel road's surface.

The leather device that delivered hard stinging blows to Toris's already marred back lay right next to him, staring at him, slick and shiny with bits of his skin and blood.

Sickness hit him, and he bit his lip to stifle his stomach to stop from convulsing and throwing up its nearly empty contents. The brunette turned his head the other way on the bed and let out a shaky breath, instead of letting the urge to dry-heave or barf win him over.

Now he had to just wait for the next round of hurt and humiliation.

Russia a few moments later, stopped rubbing circles on his favorite Baltic state's back and the said person stiffened once those dangerous hands left his warm and regularly abused skin.

"...Toris, sit up. We're not done yet."

The russian's voice was leveled, and it didn't give anything away. Good or bad.

Lithuania froze for a second before he quickly sat up, bringing his wounds ablaze. A hiss escaped his lips and he forced back a sob. Tears had already dried on his cheeks, making them feel rigid and stiff.

He kept his gaze downward and his boss chuckled.

"Look at me."

A gloved hand came up and grabbed the brunette's chin, tilting it upward so their eyes could meet.

Clouded glassy green eyes looked tiredly into impassive clear purple orbs the owner of which smlied.

Not twistedly or anything like that. A real smile, but tight, not really warm and slightly proud.

"Thank you for this, Toris."

Toris's heart skipped a beat as warm lips covered his own, no pressure was being applied to his mouth nor was a tongue poking around.

It was soft and...

_Sweet_.

Russia pulled back before Toris could react and he got up abruptly and left the room without another word.

Once the door closed, the daydream shattered.

**XxX**

Toris's heart wrenched.

The soft kiss never happened. But the whipping did, as was Ivan leaving the room without another word.

He wished it went like that but it didn't. His mind was so damaged it wanted some comfort if only for a little bit.

"Dammit..."

His chest ached some more.

"Dammit...!"

He smashed his fists angrily into the mattress below and let the tears fall.

Once again it was all a horribly, evil, nightmarish dream.

And for the first time in a awhile, Toris wished to be comforted by Poland again, and again, and again...

But he knew there was no chance of that happening since Ivan wouldn't let it be.

* * *

_*looks around shifty and laughs nervously* uhh, Poland will be in the next chapter. I promise :3 _


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Safety Blanket**

**Rating: M! *pumps fists***

**Parings: Lithuania x Russia, Feliks x Toris, Others if requested.**

**Warnings: Rape, Torture (Maybe), and Yaoi. Its all because of Russia...mostly.**

**Summary: Toris always knew he was Ivan's safe place. Something that could always help the violent nation calm down, no matter what. But he wasn't prepared for this.**

**Other: This is my first Hetalia fan fic, I hope it's to your likings. AND I REALLY NEED A BETA'ER IF IM GOING TO CONTINUE, PLUS NO ONE HAS VOTED ON THE POLL FOR THE END AND I REALLY NEED VOTES the poll will close... On July 18th. :3 I'm still looking for a beta'er in my spare time, so don't worry. **

* * *

_Act 7: Jealousy _

**[After the meeting the next day] **

"England."

"Poland."

Both blondes seemed unsure of the other since they really didn't know each other very well. But it wasn't like they hated the others guts to the point they couldn't even stay in the same room for very long. Much like how England and France could get after an hour or so together, especially during lunch.

"Like, is there something you need?" the poles words were flat and curt as he warily eyed the Brit up and down.

"No," Arthur interjected calmly, his thick brows drawing together as he frowned," I have to warn you about Ivan," his voice got lower."He's up to something bad -!"

Felixs snorted."And I care what that bastard is up to why? I just gave him a black eye for being so totally, creepy and stuff."

England frowned again for a moment due to being interrupted." -Because Toris is mixed up and in the middle of it."

Poland's attitude and demeanour changed immedately."Tell me everything you know. I knew something was up with Liet and that drunken bastard!"

The older nation nodded in agreement,"Ok, but let's go some place private."

Both nations easily found a private place to chat at, and England quickly explained to Poland what he thought Ivan was doing or what he might do.

Afterwards the polish nation was quiet for a moment before Arthur spoke up again.

"Alright, what's the plan, if you have one, that is."

Feliks grinned cheekily in return.

**XxX**

Russia lay quietly on his rather worn couch, limbs sprawled out and a half empty bottle of vodka in hand. Toris was being unusually quiet...

Ivan felt an emotion rise in his chest that he couldn't really name or care about much, making him giggle and mumble softly to himself,"Maybe he's learned his lesson after all..."

It could be a possibility, since during sex last night the Lithuanian was oddly vocal and _begging_ for it, no tears came except from heavenly pleasure. And even though he did look lovely covered in blood, and bruises, crying out painfully for it to stop or for Russia to slow down, he was just as delicious willing and _wanting_.

A warm trill of excitement wormed it's way up the platinum blonde's spine as the nation mulled over his thoughts. Sure his plan was going well but even though he hated to admit it, he Russia, was completely jealous of that girl of a nation _Poland_.

Just thinking of that _**fucking**_ name brought a sour taste of his tongue which he washed down with more vodka.

Poland saw everything Toris had to offer, laughter, smiles, embarrassment, even his fears in which the blonde would awkwardly comfort Toris in the night when they lived together and all was well.

It was so infuriating to know that Russia couldn't have everything. But he was willing to try and obtain almost everything.

Sighing Ivan looked at the clock, 1:34pm. In a few minutes the meeting will be over and Poland will be going home...

Getting up, Ivan quickly got his stuff ready and he headed towards the blonde's without another thought of his actions. Poland would be getting a VERY nice surprise once he came home.

Ivan hid his smile behind his scarf and his weapon in his coat pockets.

Finally he would get the last problem out his way for good.

**XxX**

_"You will only speak and answer to me, not to your brothers or to the bastard Poland. If you do I will break you more until you need, want and crave only me, da?"_

Toris stared up at the ceiling with blank eyes. That's what Ivan was doing, he was breaking him to the point he desperately wanted Ivan's icy touch. Even thinking about what Russia was doing made him ache and feel suffocated.

The brunette felt sadness drowning him, but no tears came. Crying wasn't an option anymore... It showed weakness and he had already show too much.

A shuffle came from inside the room off to Lithuania's right side and the nation stiffened.

"Toris..."

Bolting up from the bed and looking at the person hidden in the shadows of his room, Toris could only see dark green eyes and maybe blonde hair in the inky blackness.

How did h-he get here and why?!

"P-Poland...?" he was breathless.

The figure chuckled.

* * *

_A few more chapters~ and I'm still looking for a Beta'er, once I have one I'll revise the whole story and make the chapters better and longer! *fist pumps* _


End file.
